


小裁缝

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [6]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437577
Kudos: 4





	小裁缝

1888年对于奥姆斯柯克这个小镇来说，绝对称不上是好的一年，处于兰开夏郡这个偏远地区的小小集镇，要说最出名的大概就是她们的德式姜饼。平日里除了小麦、土豆这些农作物的收成能够影响当地的居民外，似乎没有什么能够打破这里安逸的生活，所有人过着不算封闭却宁静的日子。

从伦敦传来的报纸是一切的开端。8月7号的时候，伦敦爆发了白教堂血案，一名妓女被割裂喉管，全身三十九处刀伤，死的惨不忍睹。虽然触目惊心，不过妓女被杀死这种事情，确实也只能作为大家闲聊时的谈资，更何况发生在那个充斥着困苦工人，流浪汉以及东欧犹太难民和数不尽的地痞流氓的东区。奥姆斯柯克朴实的居民们依旧大声交谈着，欢笑着，厄运离他们还很远，空气里甚至还弥漫着烤土豆的香味。

即使是在非教会区，信仰也不会就此消失，与他同在的还有神父。奥姆斯柯克唯一的神父就住在镇中心，是个和善的老头，花白的胡子和头发，圆滚滚的身材让他看上去像是一只被塞满了香料的火鸡。

尸体是在离了小镇5公里左右的树林子里被发现的，雾蒙蒙的早晨，湿淋淋的空气，威尔森带着一群人到达现场的时候，可怜的神父赤裸的身体暴露在外，一堆白花花的肉滩在湿润的泥土里，黏着几片发黄的枯树叶，肚皮上被人用透明的鱼丝线穿了“L”,渗出的丝丝血迹早已经干涸凝固，皱皱巴巴的皮肤拧在一起歪曲的像一条死蚯蚓趴在上头。四周散落着大量圣经的书业，而神父从前的面貌已经完全看不清，那颗本就像皮球一样的头颅被人用布裹了起来，烧的焦黑，看上去似乎有些滑稽，煤炭球一样的玩意儿，连味道都有些差不多。又腻又腥的味道夹杂在清晨的露珠里，威尔森捂着鼻子催促着验尸官，焦急的来回踱着步子。手表的指针已经快划过8点，脾气急躁到年轻警探把手伸进自己棕色夹克里摸了又摸，那个上了年纪的验尸官才颤颤巍巍站起身子扶着眼镜告诉他，尸体缺了一只左手，其余的暂时还看不出来，需要抬回去慢慢验。

雾气被晒干蒸发，第一缕阳光映在那幢小楼前的时间正好是8点过15分，栅栏上的小花苞上还滴着昨夜的露水。威尔森站在石阶前正平复着自己的呼吸，来回吐着气，手里也不忘整理整理自己的外套，胸前的口袋里别着一支顺手从布莱恩太太院子里摘到的小玫瑰，粗糙的手掌拍了拍他消瘦的脸颊，对着屋里喊了一声，“我进来了”。

“是威尔森么？进来吧。”，威尔森推开门的时候，屋子主人正坐在窗前，踩着缝纫机给镇上的太太先生小姐们制作新一季的款式，最好是赶在圣诞节前全部完成，没人会嫌弃在新年的时候穿上漂亮的衣服出去炫耀一番。肉粉的指尖按着布料一点点往外送着，柔软的碎发遮在额前，从威尔森的方向只能看得到对方狭长的眼尾，秀挺的鼻梁和润泽的双唇，那是一张极具东方美的面孔。

“LUN，我给你带了些早点。”。邓伦接过早餐的时候，诧异于这块面包竟然还带着点温度，他笑着向面红的年轻警探摇了摇头。漂亮的小裁缝大概是去年年底的时候搬来奥姆斯柯克的，英国的雨水多，他来的那天依旧是淅淅沥沥的小雨，乌云压在整个小镇上空。一个人拖着几个大箱子艰难的在无人的街区行走，别致的长风衣沾满了泥点子，雨水顺着他尖俏的下巴滴在小水洼里溅起一小片水花，裤子湿的的整个贴在线条柔美的腿上，动作间几乎能窥探到双腿里的秘密。那之后街心的转角处就多了一个小裁缝铺子，也没人再见过那几个笨重的皮箱，似乎是被邓伦藏了起来，遥远来的东方人，总带着些许不为人知的秘密。

小裁缝的屋子布置的简单，维持着原来主人存留的装饰，只是整日里弥散着中国香的味道，熏的人昏沉欲睡。英俊的警探不敢深究太多，却没少见邓伦擦拭一尊佛像，柔腴的手掌婉转动人，划过佛像的每一处，带着点斑驳岁月的痕迹，莲花座都已然褪了色，宝相庄严如今看着倒是不伦不类。

神父的离世终于将奥姆斯柯克笼上了一层阴郁的迷雾，一夜之间，大家都变得局促不安。似乎伦敦的血气延伸到了这里，每个人的脸上都挂着死亡的符号，言语交谈中都审视着对方。邓伦却是个意外，依旧安静平和的做着自己的手工活，小姐们夫人们都喜欢亲自上门找他，高雅的东方人像是一株百合，恬静温和，让人忍不住靠近，柔美精致的面孔总是引得姑娘们为他争风吃醋。威尔森也不例外，每天准时，一呆就是2个点钟，端着白瓷碗杯咪着红茶有一搭没一搭的和邓伦聊着天。更多的时候是两个人安静的自己做自己的事，威尔森将神父的案宗带进了这间屋子，却得不到任何进展，有效信息仅仅是失去的左手和肚皮上的“L”，圣经里消失的页数也无从得知，所有的一切就像是街道里那只流浪猫身上打结的毛团，乱糟糟的搅在一起。

麻烦的事情接踵而至，布莱恩太太捏着帕子坐在邓伦面前，脸上花了妆，扯着拉风箱似的喉咙哭的撕心裂肺，说布莱恩先生已经几天没回家里了，连带着家里那扇红丝绒窗帘布也消失了，大声叫着那是她最爱的窗帘，是结婚时候娘家给的，也不清楚她到底再哭布莱恩还是再哭那块烂布。邓伦平静的踩着缝纫机，发出“哒哒哒”的响声。他的脚不太大，足背却有些高，看着肉嘟嘟的，正一前一后得跟着踏板前后翻动。布莱恩太太被他那双软绵绵的双脚吸引了目光，用白帕子齁了齁鼻涕，粗度的手指将一些鼻水揩在了裙子上，蹲在地上仔细观察着那双漂亮的双足，圆润的指甲盖，透白的皮肤，脚面上隐约显着几条经络，蜿蜒在绵绵细雪之上。

“LUN，你的皮肤真好，比那些贵族小姐们都细腻”，布莱恩太太将自己庞大的肉身子塞进缝纫机下面，捧着那双脚发出赞叹，她忍不住想到了自己的丈夫，和面前的人比起来更是一无是处，除了那双如碧绿的眼睛，像是深海的蚌珠，闪烁着光泽。宽厚干燥的掌心压在邓伦的足面上，她甚至想低头好好亲吻一番，可惜她那个又粗又肥的脖子将这个动作梗住了。邓伦小腿一抽，将那花露泡过的双脚收回，按在布莱恩太太的嘴唇上，脚趾点着让她先起来。

警局接到报案的时候，距离布莱恩先生的失踪已经过去了3天，而距离神父的死亡不过半月有余。还有什么比这个更可怕的事情么，厄运终于还是降临在了这个小镇。

“我先生？呜呜，他有什么用？瘦的像根火柴，连个体力活都干不了。”

“仇人？他这样的老实人，我宁愿他能和别人吵个架也比整天待在家里强啊。”

镇上的玫瑰园是一位孤寡老人看守打扫的，大片大片娇嫩的花朵绽放在玻璃房里，好似一位位镜中美人。布莱恩先生的尸体就侧躺在花茎脚下，胸口的软肉被扎的血肉模糊，舌头耷拉在外面，一个“G”，扭曲的用鱼丝线绣在上头，整齐又干净，连血丝都掖了。布莱恩的尸体相对完整，唯一缺失的是那两颗琉璃珠子一样漂亮的眼睛，流尽新鲜血液的肉体就是一滩橡胶人偶，凹陷的面孔，两个黑黝黝的孔洞，被人捻了一些花汁，如细水涓流沿着肤质纹路滚落，像是两条血泪印在干枯的皮上。

不知从何时开始，镇上流言四起，说是女巫复仇，兰开斯特堡被处决的亡魂不消，寻求重生的机会，神父的死亡就是开始，不生亦不灭。

威尔森蹲在地上揪着自己的头发，来这里之前，他吃了大把的薄荷，害怕嘴里的烟味熏到面前秀美的东方人。

“Wilson，女巫真的存在吗？你觉得那样的事情合理么？”，威尔森抬起头望着邓伦，夕阳下的逆光，邓伦的面孔看不真切，他套着一件宽大的麻布衫端坐在那里，柔软的腿部单盘挤出一些嫩嘟嘟的雪白皮肉，荔枝肉似的手面向上指着面颊，另一手撑着侧过的漂亮头颅，那尊他常擦拭的佛像稳当的摆在他掌心，与他的动作如此相似，仿在一同思惟众生之苦。

“LUN，你知道的，那样的事情，谁都不好说。恐慌和罪恶蔓延整个国家，更多情况下我们需要看的久远一些。”

“那不是一件公平的事，Wilson。不过是杀鸡儆猴，真实的面貌也无人考量。大部分时候，人类都在寻求一个集体，一个容身之处。嗯，我想很少会有人在意群体之下的真正意义。”

“LUN，并不是所有人都这。”

“Wilson，要试试么？”邓伦的注意力终于从佛像身上转移，他扭着肉绵绵的身子窝在沙发里，朝着对面的警官勾了勾脚趾，打断了年轻警探的话语。

“试。。试什么？”年轻的警探并不是一个没有经验的少年，相反他有过几任女友，但最后都因为工作的原因不欢而散。邓伦不同，他是一个男人，即使他有着娇嫩鲜红的面颊和白皙柔软的身体。但可怜的英俊男人还是受到了蛊惑，他用坚实的臂膀将邓伦牢牢锁在怀里，干燥的嘴唇贴着邓伦温热的肌肤，纤薄的皮肤下甚至能听到血流涌动的声音，如雷鼓如奔流。屋子里中国香的味道愈发浓烈，弥漫的烟雾熏的人睁不开眼，眼泪不自觉的从深凹的眼眶滑落，平滑的肤质纹路让这颗泪珠一直钻进邓伦腴嫩的大腿内侧，倏地消失，忍不住让人想要一探究竟。

两个身影就这么抱在了一起，夜风勾起灰色的窗帘翩翩起舞，而邓伦也正用一双白玉臂膀攀着威尔森，搂着他的脖子，宽大的衣服早被掀开抵在精巧的下巴处。滑嫩的大腿缝里塞着男人的大鸡巴，肏的他身子一颠一颠，秀美的脖颈向后仰，难耐的拱着身体，似雪的皮肉被蹭的又疼又红，裆部黏糊糊的一片泥泞。威尔森的肉棒就这么隔着一层薄薄的布料奸着邓伦的大腿，勃起的肉柱贴着他的耻部，龟头顶出一小块凹陷。古老的皮沙发被弄得“嘎吱嘎吱”响，又被邓伦湿甜的娇吟遮掩，叫着哭着说屁股含不住了，怎么会含不住呢，分明没有真的肏进去，软桃似的屁股肉被捏着拱起，昏沉的灯光下湿漉漉的大腿里挤出大股大股的粘液，屁股里盛不下的从来不是男人的肮脏腥臭的精液，而是他自己那盈天满地的蜜液横流。摇晃的奶肉被英俊的警探攥在掌心里舔的水光淋淋，乳尖被嘬的亮红红的立在上面，像秋日里的软樱桃，又甜又酸，抿在嘴里充盈着香气。肉棒终于从邓伦的腿中间抽了出来，他浑身打颤倒在威尔森怀里，张开的腿根里白乎乎的一片，薄布片贴着他的美肉，从两旁渗出精水，一滴一滴的被地上的浅色地毯吸了干净，无力的被人钳着下巴任人把舌头钻进他嘴里亵玩，吃的他舌根都发了麻，舌尖疼的几乎裂开。邓伦又倒在了沙发上，两条骨肉匀称的腿又长又直，被人握着纤巧的脚踝提在半空抖个不停，多汁的肉臀半悬着，威尔森捏着肉棒竖着往他那里捣，布料被抵的含了进去，龟头噗嗤噗嗤的摇动着一刻不停的操着湿的拧出汁的内裤。或者邓伦再也受不住了，摇着矜贵的头颅，蓬松的发丝贴着他红润的双唇，保养细嫩的娇手掰开自己的屁股叫着让人射过去。

“嗯呜。就试试你吧，或许对你的信任可以打破那些乱七八糟的事情，毕竟你说的，并不是所有人都会那样。”

酣畅淋漓的性爱让邓伦少有的餍足，他窝成一小团对威尔森说了最后一句话就甜甜的睡了过去，也不顾满身的精液和不具名的体液，威尔森其实有些好奇，他那条遮掩私处的内裤里到底藏了什么，怎么会流出那么多甜腻腻的汁水，像果酱引诱着各色的小虫子，钻进他的体内，啃咬他的血肉。

事情的转机是在5天后，警局里匿名收到了一封信。白色的信封，白色的信纸，红蜡封口上印着的是神父特有的印章，圆环里是荆棘刺花，但这并不是一封完整的信件，在威尔森收到之前，就已经被人打开看过了。

“亲爱的小雏菊  
或许你已经不太记得我是谁了，但你看到信口的封泥应该也猜到了。我很想念你柔软的身体，像是春日里含苞欲放的花骨朵。你祈祷时洁白的面孔和稚嫩的嗓音让我想起了童年收养的小雀儿，我把原本应该献给上帝的体液抹在了信纸上，它会保佑你的。”

纸袋里塞了不止一封信，雪花似的白纸一张又一张，每一片都诉说着对女童的爱慕和渴望。直到最后一页。

“肮脏的小妓女，你还要勾引我到什么地步，用你那个被人肏烂的小屁股对着我，是觉得我会再次原谅你么，你应该下地狱，被那些下贱的恶鬼撕烂你的身体来赎罪。”

神父的和蔼骤然崩塌，那些曾经为神父痛苦的奥姆斯柯克的居民每个人都带着愤怒，义愤填膺的大叫着他这样的人才应该下地狱，甚至更有人大言不惭说早就发现神父的不规矩，奈何自己势单力薄根本没法公开，说的声泪俱下，好像真的一般，鼻水泪水混在一起，和人争的面红耳赤。威尔森抽着呛口的卷烟站在邓伦身旁，他少有的不冷静，事情的发展超出了他的预估，烟火忽明忽暗，映照着他的侧脸。邓伦指尖有些凉，和他的肤色一样，像峰顶终年的积雪，冷的让人发颤，他将手伸进警探的衬衣里，来回抚摸着结实的腰身，娇软的躯体靠在对方身上，肉绵绵的身子是上帝的恩赐，杏核喉结上下滚动，少女独有的粉色唇瓣与他完美融合，他是这座小镇的格格不入。

验尸官的报告来的未免有些巧合，那颗烧焦的头颅下的秘密终于浮出水面。烂臭的布条从神父头上一圈一圈解开，黏着发黄的尸油和焦腐黑肉。验尸官再也抑制不住自己呕吐的欲望，在那层层包裹下，面颊的肉早被人用到割了去，原是应该鲜红的嫩肉此刻连着大片脓泡，露着几条面部神经。可怜的小助手边流着泪边打开神父的嘴巴，里面含着消失的圣经被泡的有些模糊了字迹。

“LUST”

阴郁的天空下，男人光着膀子，女人换上大裙子，胳膊套胳膊的跳着噼里啪啦的舞蹈。喝不完的芳香果酒，吃不尽的面包和土豆，甚至还有一些肉汤。邓伦坐在桌子里的最里侧，嚼着一片小麦面包，上面裹着蜂蜜，甜滋滋的，烛光里，娇艳的面孔被衬的更是喜人。他不自觉的跟着拍子点着自己的大腿面，跟着音乐摇晃。陡然，他举起酒杯，透过金黄色的酒液望着对面的布莱恩太太，小雨淅淅沥沥的砸在酒杯里，激起一个个小漩涡，很快那个女人也被吞没了。

女巫复仇的传言很快就消散在人群里，取而代之的是上帝福音，世人皆受披泽。布莱恩先生的死亡原因逐渐成为小镇新的谈资，瘦小的布莱恩先生和痴肥的布莱恩太太。

“最近，我总觉得有人在我家附近偷窥，早上起来的时候甚至发现了花园里的脚印。呜呜我也不知道怎么了？隔壁的莱昂太太这些天也不太愿意同我讲话了。其实我上次听到她们在背后说我坏话，上帝啊，神父那是他罪有应得，“LUST”只是一个意外吧，那是凑巧罢了，我先生怎么可能也是罪人呢？呜呜不会的，该死的神父，他连死了都要诅咒我么，他会下地狱的。”

窄小的老沙发里，根本基本挤不下布莱恩太太庞大的身躯，她并着腿缩着肩膀仿佛这样就能让自己变得更苗条一些，可看在旁人眼里滑稽的像是马戏团里的小丑。邓伦拿着一尺布对着布莱恩太太笔画，她瞬间开心的站了起来，掖了掖不存在的泪水，要邓伦给她做的衣服显瘦一些。柔美的小裁缝并不是话多的人，他背对着那个胖女人，腰间系着围布，白衣下飞舞的蝴蝶骨一收一松，纤韧的美腰兀自收紧，再往下是突出的臀部，软绵绵的两团肉被裹在纯色的裤子里，勒的有些紧，大腿内测的嫩肉挤的鼓起，让人口中生津，想狠狠掐上一把。

泥土里的秘密总是藏不住的。布莱恩家的花园里，掩埋的莱昂太太结婚的戒指被人给翻了出来，那个人举着那枚小小的四方红石戒指，阳光下闪烁着布莱恩先生眼睛一样的光泽，他高兴的摇臂呐喊，大喊着让所有街坊邻居一起来看看，兴奋的像是挖到了宝藏。

“我说的没错吧，这家伙和老神父一样，罪有应得，上帝啊，感谢您所赐的，我们小镇一定会更加繁荣，只要没了这些臭虫。”

是谁在哭泣，又是谁在呐喊，通通被压在疯狂的审判下。再也无人记得，那缺失的左手和那双琉璃般的眼珠子。

“dodododo”，缝纫机依旧工作着，邓伦按着那块红丝绒的布子不知道再给谁做着大裙子，桃粉的指头穿梭在极速的针尖下，刺着一片又一片。

11月的地下室更加的阴冷潮湿，威尔森目光呆滞的坐在木椅子上死死盯着邓伦，他的眼球在橘黄的烛光下不再是天空那样的蔚蓝，带着点海水的潮绿，幽暗的火光隐隐绰绰。沾了水的麻布擦拭着年轻人的面孔和身体，水盆里的清水变得混沌不堪，沉底的全是黑色的泥土和干枯的野草。两个人拥吻着起舞，漂亮的红丝绒裙子像是一朵大丽花，糜艳骇人。“啪嗒”，一只细长的手腕连着柔软的手掌掉在地上，邓伦拉着身上的红裙子蹲在地上，捡起失去血色带着肉腥味的胳膊，拼在鱼丝线缝合的伤口上。早已失去心跳的躯体轰然倒塌，“咔吱”，年轻警探英俊的头颅绕着邓伦的小腿滚了几圈，圆滚滚饱满的眼珠子掉在一旁。他叹了一口气，耐心的重新将尸块拼合，倒在地上，把自己塞进冰冷的怀抱。他拉着那支断臂，往自己双腿间热腾腾的私处捣了进去，细长的指骨剥开花唇，朝着蜜液咕咕的屄穴插入，搅得春水泛滥，邓伦突然想起神父死前的那一刻，他骑在那个死肉球脸上，问他这样的身体也会得到上帝的祝福么，得到的回答是舌头探入阴部的插弄，他的穴腔收缩的厉害，阴精喷了死神父一脸。

“如果上帝存在，一定会感激我的，我帮他惩罚了那么多坏人，不是么？”，邓伦搂着他拼合的爱人，有些黏糊的撒着娇，他爱慕着这具身体每一处细节，渴望从心底生根发芽。

“LUN，你要搬走了么？可惜了，你的手艺可真漂亮呢。”

“不过，你听说了吧，那个年轻的探长，威尔森，听说他也死了，不过我觉得他和前面两个差不多，不然怎么会那么巧呢。你说呢？”

“诶，是吧，你也知道啦，我从前就觉得他看着凶巴巴的，肯定也是被上帝惩罚了吧，真恐怖呢。”

“扣扣扣”，邓伦拍了拍手里的皮箱，带着浅浅的笑容，右面脸颊上的小痣有些妩媚有些纯真，他甜滋滋的抱着箱子，对着自己的爱人说，“你输咯。今天罚你不准同我睡觉。”

掉色的莲座上的菩萨依旧一副悲天悯人的模样，邓伦想到从前老师同他说的，“人是低贱的，行为无意义”。

“我只是想那么做罢了”。


End file.
